Paper Mario: Star Rod Chronicles
by Clario
Summary: When Peach throws a party, Mario and Luigi eagerly arrive. But, Bowser crashes the party, and captures the Princess! Mario sets off to defeat Bowser, but will he be able to win?
1. Prologue:Part 1: Star Jumble

_**Paper Mario**_

**Prologue**

**Bowser and the Star Rod**

-

Here, in the Mushroom Kingdom, all is well. The Princess is making invitations for the party. The faithful Mario Bros are taking a well deserved rest, after defeating Wart in Sub-con, the Dream World. And Shooting Star Summit is still full of Shooting Stars. And, Star Haven, with the 7 Star Spirits, is underway of opening an Item Shop.

-

**Three days, before the party…**

**Star Haven**

Star Haven is a haven for Stars, as they say. Above the clouds, it goes.

The shop opened successfully.

The Star Spirit's most valuable possession, the Star Rod, grants any wish…

Except…a few exceptions…

-

**Bowser's Castle**

"Argh! Why won't those dumb Star Spirits grant my wishes to trounce Mario! I'm so mad…but the party the princess is throwing is the perfect opportunity to kidnap the princess…again." Bowser said to himself.

"Kammy! Prepare the procedures to the plan! That way, we will be ready."

"Yes sir." Kammy replied.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Mario! You'd better be ready for this!" Bowser cackled.

-

_Author's Notes: This story tells the events of Paper Mario. Have you ever wondered what Mario would say? All of us do. So, I decided to make this fan-fic that, along with the Paper Mario events, has Mario talking in it too!_


	2. Prologue:Part 2: Invitation Arrives

_**Paper Mario: Star Rod**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Invitation Arrives**_

_Ugh….took so long the update…sorry_

_And now, I shall answer reviews!_

Annalisavk_: Yeah, but FYI, prologues are usually short. Ever read Our Fair Leader? Short. Don't worry, this chapter will be longer._

Flameboo_: Alright! I have a fan! Anyways, I'll try my best to make it better. And I'll definitely keep it up._

Flowerstar_: Yep, this is Paper Mario with Mario talking in it. That's ok._

_And now, here is Chapter 1!_

* * *

**Mario's House**

Mario is currently sleeping. In a bed. On the top bunk.

And Luigi was sitting, playing a game.

Caching!

"Mail call!" Yelled the mailman.

Luigi went outside to collect the mails.

"Let's see… Bills…Bills….More bills. Jeeze, when are we ever going to get something exciting? All we ever do is rescue to princess….Hey, what's this? An invitation to a party!" Luigi said.

"Maaaaaaario!" yelled Luigi in his Luigi's Mansion Voice.

Mario came outside.

"Yeah Luigi? Something new?" Mario asked.

Luigi then said "We've been invited to a party the princess is throwing!"

"Finally, something exciting! Let's go!"

Mario and Luigi jump down the Warp Pipe…

And a Adventure awaits them.

* * *

Ok, that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it… By the way, Mario fights various enemies right? And some you HAVE to fight? Well, give me a review saying what enemy you want to be! Like this: 

Name: Dan

Race: Goomba

Likes: GBA, Running Away

Good or Bad: Good

Dislikes: Pie, other Enemies, the sky

Ok? Sorry for shortness, was in a rush to get this out.This is Clario, reminding you to **review**!


	3. Prologue:Part 3: The Tragic End

**Paper Mario: Star Rod Chronicles**

**Chapter 2**

**A Tragic End**

If you see, I like to rhyme! Now here's the show, because it's time!

* * *

**Peach's Castle**

People from all regions were at the party.

"Hey Bro! Maybe you should go talk to the Princess!" Luigi said.

"Ok! I'll do that! But first…"

"Mario! Aren't you at least going to say hi to the princess?"

"Of course I am! I'm just going to buy a Mushroom to give to the Princess!"

"She can do without the Mushroom. Why don't you talk around to the others too?"

Mario went to talk to Mayor Penguin of the Shiver City.

"Mario! If that isn't you, then the poachers can shoot me and cut me up!"

"It's me, Mayor Penguin, it's me. Where are the other penguins of Shiver City?" Mario asked.

"They didn't want to come." The Mayor replied.

Mario decided to walk to the second floor and get something to eat. He saw some cake, a pie, and pasta. Mario went with the pasta. Mario also saw a Boo. Mario went to talk to it.

"Hi! My name's Mario!"

"Hello. I'm Flameboo. I came as a representative of Boo's Mansion. I also LOVE Gamecube."

"Really? I do too! Maybe we can play Mario Kart Double Dash! Together sometime. How about tomorrow?" Mario offered.

Flameboo replied, "Alright. Tomorrow it is!"

Luigi walked up. "Hey Mari-AAAAAAH! GHOST!"

And Luigi ran away.

Mario then went upstairs, to talk to Peach.

As Mario approached a guard, he said "Ah, Mario! We have been expecting you. The Princess wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

Mario entered the door, and went over to Peach.

"Mario! You're here! Isn't it a nice day? Let's go onto my private balcony and talk there.

* * *

_Meanwhile, while all of this has happened…_

**Star Haven**

Eldstar, the oldest of the 7 Star Spirits, began speaking with, "Ok everyone. We have been getting many wishes that Bowser wished. What shall we do? Shall we grant his wish to trounce Mario? And to finally let Princess Peach like him?"

Mamar, the sweetest, replied, "No. He is too selfish. He is always kidnapping the Princess, and Mario, the hero of Mushroom Kingdom, is always rescuing the Princess."

Muskular, a young blue Star Spirit, said, "Mamar is right. He is too selfish… What? What is that?"

At that moment, a Magikoopa appeared, and blasted the Star Rod, the tool to granting wishes! The magic shield around the treasure was destroyed, and Kammy Koopa, the 2nd highest ranked Magikoopa stole it.

An evil laugh filled the room. As the Star Spirits looked outside, they saw, Bowser in his Clown Copter, advancing to the room after defeating all the Star Guards, and maybe even fatally wounding them. Bowser took the Star Rod and turned the Star Spirits into cards…

"No! Please don't!"

"Maaario! HELP US!"

"Take this! Star Sto-arrrgh!"

Bowser watched as they all turned into cards. Kammy transported them to the highest rank of the enemies.

Unknown to the duo, a star kid rose from Starborn Valley right as Bowser arrived... His name was Twink.

Twink floated around, and saw the horrible fate of the Star Guards. Twink rushed to them. Most were still alive but unconscious. Many were dead, and were lying in a puddle of their own light yellow blood. Twink couldn't take this horrible sight… And then, he remembered why he rose up, To talk to the Star Spirits.

Twink entered the chamber of the Star Rod, and was saddened at the sight. He saw Bowser turn the Star Spirits into cards.

Bowser then said, "Ha! This blue Star Spirit looks weird! Heh heh heh…" Right after that, Twink realized it was Muskular. Twink looked again and saw Bowser plunge a claw into the card, ripping a hole through it. Then Bowser and Kammy left.

"No…Muskular…my idol…" Cried Twink.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sad, isn't it? Yes! Heh. Well, review please! Thank you kindly. Reviews will be used to cheer Twink up. 


	4. Prologue:Part 4: Goomba King

**Paper Mario: Star Rod Chronicles**

**Chapter 3**

**Goomba King's blasting off!**

Flameboo: Yes you are! You will be in other parts of the story too.

That's all? 1 review? Oh well. Let's go!

Anyway, I dedicate the chapter to…um…Flowerstar, cause we're joint fan-fic authors, and Flameboo, cause she is cool.

You are a her, right Flameboo? Or are you a boy? Cause, I wasn't paying attention when I read the Gender part…

* * *

**Private Room**

"So, Mario? How are you?"

"I'm fine…Um…why is the castle shaking?"

"I don't know…Mario! Look!"

Outside of the window, were a lot of stars.

"It's full of stars! But it's only day time…"

CRASH!

Bowser and Kammy burst through the window!

"Oh no! Mario! Please save me!"

"Don't worry princess! Will do!"

Mario jumped on Bowser. Bowser retaliated with a claw to the face.

"Don't worry Mario! You can do it!" Peach said.

"Ha ha ha! Look at this!" Bowser said, pulling out the Star Rod. "This is the legendary Star Rod! And I shall use it to make me invincible!"

Bowser turned invincible!

"Say goodbye, Mario!"

And Bowser used his Fire Breath, to defeat him.

"Ugh…" Mario weakly groaned, and collapsed.

"Oh no! Mario! Please get up!" Peach yelled.

"Yeah! I finally defeated Mario! Now, I will finish him off, for good!" Bowser said.

And then, Bowser cast a lighting spell on Mario, making him fly out the window, and plummet to his doom… This…is the story. Of…

**Paper Mario**

**Star Rod Chronicles**

Mario lay on the ground, from a fall that should've killed him. But…

The ghosts of the Star Spirits appeared to him.

Two Star Spirits, Mamar, and Kalmar checked to see if he was still alive.

Eldstar was the eldest, and he sported a long, mustache.

Mamar was the sweetest, and she wore a pink bow.

Skolar, was the most powerful, and was purple, and wore glasses.

Muskular, was the bravest. He was blue, and wore a blue sailor hat.

Misstar, was the nicest, and she wore a large ribbon around here neck.

Klevar, was the smartest, and always carried a book around.

Kalmar was laid back, with a mustache to match.

"Mario! Please get up!" said Mamar.

"We cannot do much. We shall give him our remaining power." Eldstar said.

The Star Spirits transferred the last of their power into Mario.

"Now, we can only hope…" Skolar ended.

And the spirits faded away.

A ball hit Mario on the head.

"I'll get it!" A voice yelled.

A young female goomba wearing a bow ran into the field.

"Hey…what's this? A hat…those overalls…that mustache… it must be Mario! Mario! Wake up! Hey! Up and at 'em! Uh oh…What do I do? He isn't waking up…um…um….GOOMPA! GOOMA! GOOMBARIO!" The girl goomba yelled.

_A few days later…_

The spirit of Eldstar appeared to Mario again. But, he was either dead, or out cold.

"Mario. You must listen to me. I will use my power to make you remember this conversation. Something has happened. I cannot tell you here. I need you to go to **Shooting Star Summit.** I will see you then."

Mario woke up. It seemed he wasn't dead after all. But Eldstar had already vanished.

A Mushroom citizen that had escaped from the castle as it rose up entered the room.

"Mario! You're awake! You've been out for days!" the citizen said.

"What? Hm…Oh yeah! A Star Spirit told me to go to Shooting Star Summit!" Mario said.

"Shooting Star Summit? That's where Peach's Castle used to be! They say it reaches up to the clouds. It's the closest to Star Haven, probroably." The mushroom said.

"Ok! I'm going to go there."

"Visit when you can!"

"Fine."

Mario went outside, and found a goomba family. A goomba with a blue hat rushed to Mario.

"Mario! You're awake! I'm you biggest fan! I know all about you adventures!" The Goomba said. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name's Goombario. Nice to meet 'cha!"

A Goomba with a bow ran up. "My name is Goombaria! I was the one who found you unconscious!"

Mario remembered something about Peach… Peach!

"Oh shit! I have to rescue Princess Peach!" said Mario, while running towards the gate.

This Goomba with a mustache stopped him,

"So, you're going to Shooting Star Summit? Ok, but watch out for the Goombas, they aren't friendly like us."

At that moment, Kammy Koopa flew over.

"So Mario, you lived? Well, let's just say you won't be going anywhere. Here's a gift from Bowser!" And Kammy dropped a Mushroom. Mario promptly picked it up.

"Er, wrong one…"

And Kammy dropped a giant block onto the gate, blocking any ways in or out.

And Kammy flew away, laughing. "Eyah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

And the Goomba who stopped Mario, slowly said, "…That gate….I just fixed that gate…"

Mario replied, "There's no time for that! I have to save Princess Peach! She's been kidnapped!"

"What!'? The princess has been kidnapped!'? And you have to go to Shooting Star Summit!'?"

"Well, I didn't say the Shooting Star Summit bit, but yeah, pretty much."

"That is serious! My name is Goompa, by the way. Ask Goompapa for his Hammer. He's in the house, fixing the balcony."

So Mario went inside, and went to the balcony. But something wasn't right…

And Mario looked down, and saw he was standing in mid-air.

"Oh shit."

And Mario fell to the ground.

_A few minutes later…_

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-oof!"

Mario finally landed, face first, Goompapa was right there, and saw Mario hit the ground.

"Mario! It's you! I've lost my Hammer! Can you help me find it?"

"Sure…Just get me out of the ground…"

_A few MORE minutes of pulling…_

"Thanks. Let's check over there."

Mario went over to an area full of blocks, bushes and trees.

"Well, this is going to take one hell of a while."

_20 coins and a Hammer and a Doll later…_

"Ok, Goompapa! I got the Hammer!" Mario exclaimed.

"Good. Let's go…" Said Goompapa as he left the area…Not!

"Oof!" cried Goompapa, as he tumbled backwards. Then, a Koopa appeared.

This Koopa looked like a normal one, except for the fact that he was still wearing his egg shell.

"No one comes into Jr. Troopas Playground except me! Take this!" Said Jr. Troopa.

_Battle Start!_

"Mario! That is Jr. Troopa! He leads a gang, and is really tough!" Goompapa said.

Mario used Hammer! 1 Damage!

"Ow!" said Jr. Troopa.

Jr. Troopa used Tackle! 1 Damage!

Mario used Jump! 1 Damage!

Jr. Troopa used Pound! 1 Damage!

Mario used Hammer! 1 Damage!

"Grr! Grr I say! Grr damnit, grr!" An angry Jr. Troopa!

Mario used Jump! 1 Damage!

"That's it! Full power! Kyaaa!" Jr. Troopa said.

Jr. Troopa used Ultimate Pound! It did an amazing….2 damage!

Mario sweat dropped!

"What are you scared of me?" Jr. Troopa said.

"No, it's just that my friend, Flameboo, is right behind you holding a flamethrower."

Jr. Troopa sweat dropped, and looked behind him. INDEED there was a red Boo, holding a ghostly flamethrower... and Flameboo was also carrying a backpack full of Gamecube goodness! Yay! Oh, and a cookie that the author paid her with…

"I'm cool!" said Flameboo.

Jr. Troopa pounded Flameboo's bag of Gamecube goodness!

"What did you do!'?" yelled Flameboo.

Flameboo used an item!

Flameboo used 'Can of pwnage!' 5 Damage!

Flameboo used Glare! Speed fell!

Flameboo used Leer! Paralyzed!

Flameboo used Mad Eyes! Jr. Troopa is scared!

Flameboo used Scary Face! Jr. Troopa is too scared to run now!

Flameboo used Flamethrower of Pain! 3 damage!

Jr. Troopa was defeated!

_End battle!_

"Thanks Flameboo!"

"You're welcome! Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure."

_Da-da-da-dum-da-dum!_

Flameboo joined the party!

**Mario's First Party Member**

Flameboo

A Boo! Who likes Gamecube and Flamethrowers! Which is good! Yay! Anyway, in the overworld, Flameboo can…um…do…something…like…um… play Gamecube! Yeah! And um…burn stuff! Yay! Um…Like…Ice Blocks which aren't actually in the game, but since it's a fan-fiction, no one really cares!

**In battle,** Flameboo can burn stuff with Flamethrower! And, with her support move, Gamecube, you can play a game, out of 5 selected games! Depending on the quality of the game, the move will increase everyone's power for 3 turns! She comes with a 'Can of pwnage' which makes the user do these moves in order:

Glare, Leer, Mad Eyes, Scary Face, Flamethrower of Pain

Yes, even a fish can use it.

Fishes are cool.

Now back to the show.

* * *

Goompapa said, "We should head back to Goomba Village!"

So Mario, Flameboo, Goompapa, and the occasional lightning beam from the author who was being fed up on how long they were taking, pwned the evil Goombas of hell.

* * *

**Goomba Village**

Goompapa said, "We're back from an adventure!"

Goombario replied, "Here, let me open the door for you."

Mario talked to Goombario, while Flameboo and Goombaria played Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"Mario, I need to give you something. Hold on." Said Goompapa as he went in the house.

"So, Mario…That doll…That's Goombaria's. She lost it. Can you give it to her?"

"Sure."

"Anyway, I want to come with you on your adventure, but Goompa says I can't."

Mario went over to Goombaria, who was pwning Flameboo with Jigglypuff.

Flameboo was Bowser.

"Hey Goombaria. I found this for you."

"Wow! My doll! Here, I found this in a bush."

Goombaria gave Mario a Star Piece.

Obtained the Star Piece!

"And take this too!"

Goombaria gave Mario a kiss.

During all this, Flameboo was secretly pwning Goombaria's Jigglypuff.

Goompapa came outside, and put a Badge on Mario.

"That is could Power Jump. It lets you do a Jump attack doing 3 Damage. But, it takes up Flower Points, if you use it." Goompapa explained.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly the portable TV from Flameboo's bag of Gamecube goodness exclaimed "GAME!"

Goombaria looked at Flameboo!

Flameboo whistled innocently!

Goombaria shrugged.

"And Goombario…I want you to go with Mario. There is evil upon us, and you are no longer a child."

"Really? Alright! Mario, I won't disappoint you!"

_Da-da-da-dum-da-dum!_

Goombario joined the party!

**Mario's Second Partner**

Goombario

Goombario is a young Goomba, who knows everything about Mario's adventures. In the overworld, Goombario can tell you about the area. Pretty useless, sometimes. But it can be really useful once in a while.

**In battle,** Goombario can Headbonk enemies for some damage, and his support ability, Tattle, can tell you about weaknesses, and other vital information.

He can even tattle a fish,

Or a giant tuna.

* * *

With everything ready, the trio head throw Goomba Path, pwning every Goomba in the way, occasionally fighting the tough Spiked Goomba, and the weird Paragoomba.

When they reached a spring board, however…

"Halt!"

"We are…"

"THE GOOMBA BROTHERS!"

A red and blue goomba jumped off a ledge, and landed in front of the gang.

"We shall defeat you!"

_Battle Start!_

Mario used Hammer on Blue Goomba Bro! 1 Damage!

Goombario used Headbonk on Read Goomba! 1 Damage!

Flameboo used Gamecube! 3 FP used! The game was… Mario Paint!

Everyone's power was raised by 1!

Red Goomba Bro used Headbonk on Mario! 1 Damage!

Blue Goomba Bro used Headbonk on Goombario! 1 Damage!

Mario

9 HP 5 FP

Goombario

4 HP 0 FP

Flameboo

10 HP 2 FP

Let's just say, a certain boo used a certain can on two certain goombas.

_End battle!_

"Oh no, Brother! We lost! Retreat!"

The trio head on, following the Goomba Bros to a castle…

"He's outside! Get him!"

And then the Goomba King burst out!

"You! You will die!" yelled the King!

_Battle Start!_

Mario used Power Jump on Goomba King! 2 FP used. 3 Damage on Goomba King.

Goombario used Headbonk on Goomba King! 1 Damage!

The Blue and Red Goomba Bros came!

"We shall assist you!"

Flameboo looked at a tree, with spiky, ungrown, Goomnuts!

Flameboo used Flamethrower on the tree!

A Spiky Goomnut fell, and knocked out the Goomba Brothers, and doing 3 damage to the Goomba King!

Goomba King kicked Mario for 1 damage!

Mario

8 HP 3 FP

Goombario

4 HP 0 FP

Flameboo

10 HP 2 FP

Mario used Power Jump! 2 FP used! 3 damage to Goomba King.

Goomba King was defeated!

Level up! Mario raised his HP, Goombario raised his FP, and Flameboo raised her BP.

_End battle!_

"Retreat!"

Flameboo then ran after Goomba King, flamethrower in hand, and flamed everything in sight, included the switch in the bush.

"Uh oh." Said Goomba King.

The bridge appeared, and the Goomba King was flung far away…

So, the trio crossed the bridge, and headed towards Toad Town.

Unknownst to them, Kammy Koopa was watching them…

**End Prologue!**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh no…Mario! I wish I could help him."

Peach went to her bed, and lied down.

"I wish there was someone who could help me!"

Tap tap!

"Huh?"

Tap tap! Tap tap! Tap tap!

It was coming from the window. She opened it up, and a Star flew in!

"Hi! My name's Twink! I rose up from Starborn Valley!"

"Why, hello Twink. What brought you here?"

"You wished for it!"

"So, you'll grant wishes? Ok. Can you get the Star Rod from Bowser, and make the castle come down?"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Ok. Well, can you bring me down to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"No…I'm sorry. Maybe if I was a honorableStar Spirit, I could be me helpful."

"It's ok. We'll think of something."

_End Peach Part!_

* * *

Well? How'd you like the extremely long Chapter? Most of the Chapters will be like this.

Anyway, if you want to be a character as a story, just say so in the review, and remember! Put it like this!

Name:

Hobbies:

Weapon: (Sorry, forgot about this one)

Over world ability: (Can't be one from the Paper Mario games, must be unique, or a different form of the same ability. Example: Goomdan's power is Extreme Headbonk, where Goomdan flies across the screen to hit something. Kooper's power is to have Mario kick him into a switch.)

First Move:

Support Move:

Third Move:

Support Move

Other:

Likes:

Hates:

Gender: (IMPORTANT)

Got it?

Flameboo had a exception.

This is Clario, reminding you to **review!**

****

**By the way, do you like the battle system? Type 'Yes!' after your review if you do, and 'No!' if you don't.**


	5. Chapter 1:Part 1: A Tsunami of Trouble!

**Paper Mario: Star Rod Chronicles**

**Chapter 4, Part 1**

**A Tsunami of Trouble**

Okay, now, I bet all you fans have been waiting for an update… right?

…No? Aw.

**Kit101**: Are you still here? Good.

Your character will be introduced in Flower Fields.

**A-Chana**: Okay, thanks for that!

Your character is being introduced in this chapter.

**Flowerstar**: Oh really? That's cool… I guess. And yeah, I think last chapter was my biggest so far.

**Flameboo**: Okay, got that memorized! Where'd you go, anyway?

**Firekai**: Thanks for the comment!

Your character will be introduced next chapter, not next PART.

**Neodan282**: Your character will be introduced two chapters from now.

**BobbyBowser**: Righto!

Well, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**After our heroes took at rest at Goomba Village, we find them at the path leading from Goomba Village to Toad Town…**

"So, how long now?" Goombario asked Mario, as they and Flameboo walked and floated to Toad Town.

"Just a couple minutes off." Mario replied, reaching the gate

WHOOSH!

"Ahah!" Jr. Troopa exclaimed, leaping from the top of the gate.

And landing on his head.

"Oww…" Jr. Troopa cried, getting back up. "Prepare yourself, Mario!"

**Battle Start!

* * *

**

Mario 10 HP 5 FP

Goombario 5 HP FP

Flameboo 10 HP 5 FP

Mario used Hammer on Jr. Troopa! 1 Damage!

Goombario used Headbonk on Jr. Troopa! 1 Damage!

Flameboo used Touch of Death on Jr. Troopa! 1 Damage!

"Aha! Now it's my turn to attack!" Jr. Troopa said, and leaped onto Mario's head.

3 Damage… To Jr. Troopa.

"AHH! I'M ON FIREEEE!" Jr. Troopa said, and leaped into a lake.

"… What just happened?" Goombario asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's go." Flameboo replied, sprinting forward, and suddenly floating back, as a whip snapped where she was floating before, and a girl with wings landed nearby.

"Mario! Leave this to me, and just go back home!" The girl said. "You've failed once already, leave this to a professional."

"What?" Mario asked blankly.

"Sigh… I am Tsunami! I am the one who will save Princess Peach, and I'll stop you if need be!" Tsunami said.

Tsunami used Arson Goddess! 3 Damage to Mario! Mario was burned!

"Mario, I think we should retreat! She's too strong right now, and you still haven't recovered all your strength! I tattled her, and I found out, from a scale of 1 through 30, she's a Level 10! You're only… Level 3." Goombario suggested.

"Right…" Mario muttered, and he and the others ran past her to Toad Town.

"…Hmph." Tsunami said, putting down her guard, as she though Mario was attacking her. "What an intresting turn of events… I guess I'll head to Koopa Bros. Fortress." And she flew away.

* * *

**At Toad Town… **

"Ugh…" Mario muttered as he lost a heart point from the burn.

"Mario! We all thought you were dead!" A Toad with Green Spots said, running up to him.

"I thought I was too…" Mario replied. "If it wasn't for my friends here, I would've never made it." He continued as he gestured to Flameboo and Goombario.

"I see. Well, I'm going to go inform the others." The Green Toad said, and dashed off.

"So where do we go?" Flameboo asked.

"Shooting Star Summit." Mario replied. "A Star Spirit is awaiting me there."

* * *

**Later, at Shooting Star Summit…**

"Sigh…" Goombario sighed. "It's a great pity the Castle is gone. Now there's only a gaping hole… Even the fountain was messed up."

"Yeah." Mario replied, climbing and jumping up a hill with the others close behind.

Finally, reaching the top, Goombario said, "That's weird. That's Eldstar, but you can see right through him."

"Mario… I am using all my power to talk to you." The Star Spirit said. "I am imprisoned in a card…"

"But how did you get imprisoned?" Flameboo asked.

"…Bowser. He attacked and stole the Star Rod, then turned all of the Star Spirits into cards." Eldstar replied, and Mario remembered when he fought Bowser and lost because of the sacred artifact taken.

"What?'! Bowser, that ass!" Goombario exclaimed. "We've got to go get it back!"

"Mario… Bowser's Castle is in the sky, is it not? So, you must-" Eldstar said, then faded out. After about fifteen seconds, he re-appeared.

"I am sorry… My power is fading away. Please, rescue me and I will explain there." The Star Spirit said, as he faded more and more away again.

"I will. You can bet your mustache." Mario promised, suddenly losing another health point from the burn Tsunami gave him.

"Thank… you…" Eldstar said, then disappeared.

"Wait… where is he being held?'!" Goombario said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Peach's Room…**

"Oh, I wish there was some way I could help Mario…" Peach muttered.

"Don't worry, Princess! I'm sure there's a way you can help him!" Twink replied.

BANG!

The door to her room suddenly shot open (Leaving a dent in the wall, by the way.) and Bowser and Kammy Koopa came in. Twink flew up and hid in a curtain.

"Bwahahaha! Princess, I have come in to tell you that there is no way Mario is getting up here! The Star Spirits are imprisoned and guarded by my highest rank troops!" Bowser said.

"Mario will come to stop you, just like he always did the first three times!" Peach replied.

"Grr… Getting the axe was lucky, getting me to break the platforms was just luck again, and he won't grab me by the tail this time!" Bowser growled, and stormed out, with Kammy following.

Peach ran to the door, and put her ear to it, hearing conversation outside. Some of it was muffled, but she could make out some words.

"…but I think…and Mario did stay alive… are the Koopa Bros. reliable?" Kammy asked.

"… course they are…" Bowser replied.

"… Mario… hit him… YELLOW! BLUE! BLACK! Let's show Bowser our special move!" A voice said.

"Oooh… Ahhh…" Bowser said. "But… guarding the… Spirit?"

"Oh… crap." The voice from before said, then four sets of feet running.

"Twink!" Peach said.

"Yes?" Twink asked.

"I have a task for you. Can you tell Mario that the Star Spirit is at Koopa Bros. Fortress?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I can!" Twink said, starting to fly out.

"Wait! And… can you give Mario this?" Peach asked, handing Twink a star shaped pendant.

"Ohh! This is a Lucky Star, isn't it? It helps him hit harder and makes enemies miss sometimes!" Twink said.

"Yes, it is! Please go, Twink." Peach said, and Twink flew away into the night sky.

* * *

And this is the end of part one of the Chapter 4 Trilogy.

Thanks for reading, Part 2 will be up later!

This is Clario, reminding you to **REVIEW**!


End file.
